


Father Dear

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bullying, Divorce, Hurt, M/M, Neglect, Sexual Content, fluff at the end, later on eheheh, shit dad because we all have one tbh, step parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A stepfather just isn't the same as your real one"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Manuel

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on mobile and I'm at my wits end with school and came up with this. I hope there are no errors and if there are please don't kill me, they will be edited asap. Also I couldn't think of a good enough title so if anyone has suggestions feel free to let me know.

"I can't believe he's replacing our father!" Thomas snapped, his eyes filled with unshed tears, "I don't want a new father!" He stamped his small foot against the hardwood floor, wincing as it hit a Lego brick.

"Well, father DID abandon us to go live in England with his new boyfriend" Robert replied bitterly, watching as his younger brother clutched his foot, flinging the Lego brick across the room.

"Maybe our new father will be nicer"

"I don't care! Father is coming back." 

But Bastian Schweinsteiger wasn't coming back and the boys father, Philipp Lahm knew it'd be hard introducing them to Manuel Neuer, but he sensed they'd get along just fine.

At least he hoped.

Walking into the bedroom, Philipp stepped on a pile of Lego's and a few racecars, "Gah! Thomas what-" he took a deep breath, "What did I say about leaving your toys around?" 

Thomas folded his arms, looking away defiantly. Robert rolled his eyes, "He's just mad, papa. He misses father" 

Philipp sighed, "I know he does, it's not easy dealing with divorce" he knelt to Robert ruffling his hair, "Make sure he behaves while Manuel is here. I'm sure he'd love to meet you two" 

"Well he can go fall off a cliff!" Thomas shouted, "He's a stupid head" 

"Thomas!" Philipp shouted, getting to his feet. Thomas' eyes widened and he darted towards the bed, diving underneath only to be pulled out by the leg, "I don't want you talking like that!" 

"I don't want you ripping my leg off!" Thomas countered, clawing at Philipp's arm.

Robert giggled in the corner, watching the scene with clear amusement. A knock at the door saved Thomas a swat to the backside. Philipp let Thomas go and sat him on the edge of the bed, "Just try and be polite- like those cowboys on TV" 

"They are not polite" Thomas stated, "They hurt the horses, when I'm older I'm going to free the horsies and kill those cowboys" 

Philipp bit back a reply and quickly made his way downstairs opening the front door.  
Manuel was dressed in jeans and a blue sweater, he held a bouquet of flowers for Philipp and his cheeks were tinted pink as the shy man handed the flowers to Philipp.

"Thank you, Manu, please come in" Philipp smiled warmly, letting Manuel pass into the house. The tall man knelt to take off his shoes when the thumping of feet caught his attention. 

He looked up to see a boy the age of seven with hair as dark as night and stunning blue eyes, he clung onto the railing peering down at Manuel shyly.

Manuel waved smiling softly. Robert grinned and hopped down the stairs, "I'm Robert" he introduced himself quietly, "Nice to meet you" 

"Its nice to meet you too" Manuel replied shaking the boys hand lightly. Something caught his attention once more, looking back up he saw a boy with messy brown hair, a crooked scowl and peculiar blue green eyes. 

Manuel stood up, Robert gasping, "You're so tall! Thomas look, he's a giant!" Robert squealed.

"Robert" Philipp hissed, glancing at Manuel who, thankfully, seemed more than amused, "That's cause I ate all my vegetables" 

"He probably ate his parents too" Thomas shouted from up the stairs.

"Thomas get downstairs right now and apologize!" Philipp raised his voice praying the child hadn't offended Manuel.

Manuel watched as the boy muttered under his breath and trudged down the stairs, stomping his feet with each step. 

Once he made it to the bottom of the steps he looked up at Manuel almost in awe.  
"Wow, your hair is golden- are you of royalty?"

"Um, no" Manuel replied cautiously, glancing at Philipp worriedly.

"Oh. Lame" Thomas replied heading into the kitchen. Robert scampered after him remembering his promise to his father to make sure Thomas behaves.

"I'm sorry about him" Philipp began, "He's just been- well different ever since Bastian left" 

"Don't apologize" Manuel replied with a simple shrug, "It isn't easy, especially not on the little ones. I'm not going to get mad at him for feeling hurt"

"That doesn't mean he can go around disrespecting you" 

"That's true, however I know where he's coming from. Don't worry, let's just enjoy our time, okay?" Manuel squeezed Philipp's shoulder reassuringly, "I've already forgotten about it" 

The two made their way into the kitchen where Thomas had gotten into the cookies, currently handing some to Robert who didn't seem to mind at all. The two froze when they sensed the adults among them. Thomas shoved another Oreo in his mouth then raced out of the room, Robert following behind.

"You put those back!" Philipp called after the two children, exasperation evident on his face, his voice strained.  
"You'll spoil your dinner" 

"Quite a handful, huh?" Manuel asked, seating himself at the table, his hands folded.

"You have no idea" Philipp muttered, sitting across from the taller man, dark circles under his eyes, "Don't get me wrong, I love them with all my heart. But they've just been reckless lately. I really wanted them to behave for you" 

Manuel laughed at that, "They're children, Philipp! They're not going to offend me and I've already told you I understand the situation completely" he then grew serious, his voice calm and quiet as he held Philipp's hand in his, "You're stressing over impressing me. I just want you to relax" 

"Papa?" Robert interrupted the two quietly, "When is dinner?" 

************

Philipp raised an eyebrow at Thomas who was poking at his pasta his brows furrowed, lips formed in a pout. 

"Thomas you love pasta" he commented taking a sip of water. 

"I'm not hungry" Thomas grumbled, jabbing the pasta, his fork clanging against the plate.

"If you're not hungry I'll eat it!" Robert chirped, already done his pasta, spaghetti sauce on his chin. 

Thomas made a face, pushing the plate over to Robert. 

"If you don't finish your food you won't get desert" Philipp said sternly, "So don't get upset when Robert can have ice cream and you have cold pasta" 

Thomas rested his chin on the table, "I don't care" 

Manuel was the only one who stayed quiet. He watched Thomas' body language, his facial expressions. Those mischievous eyes were filled with sorrow and his scowl was of pure anger. 

Thomas was still grieving. 

Manuel flinched, catching sight of the glass of water dangerously close to Thomas' elbow. The boy had pushed back his chair roughly, shooting Philipp a nasty glare.

"Thomas watch-" Manuel began only for Thomas to stumble backwards, his arm bringing the glass down with him.

A loud smash was heard followed by a squeal of pain.

"He's bleeding!" Robert shrieked his face turning pale, "Don't let my brother die!" He began to bawl as Thomas clutched his cheek, biting back sobs attempting to be brave in front of Manuel. 

Philipp and Manuel jumped to their feet, rushing over to where Thomas sat. Philipp embraced the shaking child then checked his face, "Thomas remove your hand" he ordered. 

The little boy shook his head, a sob escaping his lips. Tears flooded his eyes and he looked away almost in shame as Robert whimpered in the corner.

Manuel knelt to Thomas level, "Thomas, let me see your little war wound" he said gently. 

Thomas perked up at that, "War wound?" He stammered.

Manuel nodded with a bright smile, "Go on" 

Thomas slowly removed his hand from his flushed cheeks revealing a long cut going down from his cheek to his chin. 

"He's going to need stitches" Philipp murmured, Robert currently clinging around the smaller man. Philipp ran a hand up and down Robert's back with a glance at Manuel who looked deep in thought.

Finally the blond shook his head, "He won't need stitches" he stood up and made his way to the sink washing his hands, "Thomas, can you come here please?" 

Thomas padded over, wiping his runny nose on his shirt sleeve, "What?" He asked quietly, his voice wavering. 

"I just need to check if there's anything caught in your cheek, I'll only be a moment" 

"Okay" Thomas agreed, "Just don't crush my face with those hands" 

Manuel smirked and knelt back down to Thomas' level. He held his chin still in one hand and with the other he ran his fingers down Thomas' cheek, examining it closely, gently squeezing at the skin to grab a small shard of glass. 

He smiled at the boy and ruffled his messy hair, "There's no shards. Just wash his face and apply a bandage to keep it from becoming inflamed" 

Philipp and Robert exchanged surprised glances, "I thought you were a guidance counselor-"

"I was in med school for a while, dropped out' Manuel shrugged, "Reckless, yes but I wanted to do what was truly meant for me" his eyes then flashed with the same mischief Thomas had causing Philipp to smirk almost in disbelief.

"Which reminds me, you little man" 

Thomas' red eyes widened as Manuel picked him up sitting the five year old on the counter, "Are a brave soldier- " he opened the cookie jar and handed Thomas two Oreo cookies, "There you go" 

"Wow! Thanks" Thomas exclaimed, "You're a secret doctor-" he then tried (and failed) to frown, "Well, you're still not Father" 

Manuel grew quiet until Thomas perked up again, "But you seem far better than him" he wrapped his arms around Manuel's strong arm, hiding his face in his sleeve. He then pulled away, "Can I tell you a secret?" 

"I don't know" Manuel trailed off, "Can you?" 

He leaned forwards, Thomas cupping his hands around his mouth, "Maybe even better than papa too!" He whispered loudly, Philipp placing a hand to his chest in mock hurt. 

Robert grinned and raced over to the two, latching onto Manuel's legs. 

Philipp nearly passed out when the rush of relief hit him like a slap to the face. Perhaps things would be alright after all. 

He watched as Thomas scrambled onto Manuel's shoulders and Robert clung onto Manuel's leg like a kola as he marched through the house as a "ferocious" beast. 

***********  
Later when Manuel had left, Philipp had tucked in his two boys, kissing Robert goodnight he turned to Thomas who lay on his back staring at the ceiling.

"Thomas" Philipp began, "I want you to behave better next time" 

Thomas sighed heavily, flinging his arms over his eyes dramatically. 

"However, I'm glad you made amends with Manuel" he gently stroked Thomas' bandaged cheek and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Thomas outstretched his arms, wrapping them around Philipp's neck, giggling at Robert's snores, "Papa" 

"Yes?" 

"When is Manu coming back?"


	2. Flu Shots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had decided to make this a multi chaptered fic with each chapter being a different mini story :-)

"Papa please!" Thomas pleaded, clinging onto Philipp's arm, "I don't wanna get a shot!" 

"Well I'm sorry Thomas, but you have to get one in order to stay healthy whether you like it or not" Philipp said sternly, gently rubbing a hand up and down Thomas' back. 

Robert pat Thomas on the shoulder, "Don't worry little brother! It'll only be a pinch and then we can get some ice cream" 

"I don't want ice cream" Thomas sniffed, "I don't want a needle" 

"Thomas now look here. I won't have you arguing with me anymore understood?" Philipp replied harshly, looking down at the five in a half year old.

"Yes, papa" Thomas bowed his head, resting his head on Philipp's shoulder as his father helped him get his shoes on. 

"Your brother is right, you have nothing to worry about, Thomas" Philipp added gently, ruffling the boys messy hair. 

Manuel jogged down the stairs, grabbing his jacket off the edge of the railing. He frowned down at the quivering boy and the exasperated father.

"What's going on?" 

Thomas scowled and pulled away from Philipp, avoiding his stepfathers eyes. 

"We have to go to the doctors to get a shot before school" Robert explained, puffing out his chest proudly. He had adored Manuel and treated him like he was a real father, unlike Thomas. The little one did like Manuel but he was waiting for his father Bastian to come back. 

Whenever that would be.

"But I'm not scared!" Robert added.

"Shut up" Thomas spat, folding his arms.

"Flu shot season, eh?" Manuel rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Yes and we were just leaving. I'm just trying to get Thomas out the door" Philipp sighed, "I don't want the line getting so long and the two being late to school" 

"Well I have a solution" Manuel replied easily, leaning against the railing, hands in his pockets. 

"They don't need their flu shots" 

Thomas' eyes brightened and Robert gasped glancing at Philipp, "Really papa?"

"Manuel what are you talking about?" Philipp began.

"The flu shot isn't effective. Not for most people, you see either way with or without we all get sick in the end. I find the flu always gets worse when you've had your vaccination. Its best to keep the little ones away from it" 

Philipp frowned at the former medical student. "Are you sure?" 

"Positive." Manuel smiled. He then checked his watch, wincing, "I have to go- I'll be late for my appointment" 

"Appointment?" 

"Yes, I have an appointment with a young man. Feeling suicidal" the counselor replied with a sigh.

"What's that papa?" Robert asked.

"Never mind, Robert. Bring your brother to the car please" 

"Oh alright. But he won't shut up about those dumb horses" 

"THEY ARE NOT DUMB" Thomas shrieked at his brother, Robert rolling his eyes, hugging Manuel goodbye before marching out of the house.

Thomas tugged on Manuel's arm, "Manu?" 

Manuel knelt to Thomas' level, "Yeah?" His mouth twitched into a smile. 

"Thank you for saving my arm" Thomas whispered, side eyeing Philipp who shook his head with a scoff. 

Thomas wrapped his arms around Manuel's neck then pulled away with a blush, "Bye Manu!" He squeaked, scampering out the door, snatching his lunch bag off the table. 

"Goodbye, Thomas" Manuel called after the clumsy little boy. 

Philipp shook his head and grabbed the car keys, "Have a good day, Manuel" 

Manuel smiled, kneeling down to peck Philipp's lips.

"Hey! I'm not THAT small" Philipp exclaimed, his brows furrowed. 

"You are to me" Manuel smirked, grabbing his hat.


	3. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas has a terrible nightmare.

Thomas awoke with a start, tears streaming down his rosy cheeks. "Robert" he whimpered.

The older boy muttered something inaudible, rolling on his side. 

Thomas crept out of bed and padded over to his brother, "Rob" he sniffed, his lip quivering, "I had a nightmare" 

The eight year old glanced down at the five in a half year old and sighed, "Thomas its just a dream, lemme sleep" he whined rolling back onto his side, yanking the covers with him.

Thomas wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, gasping and hiccuping as he opened the bedroom door, stumbling through the dark to find his father.

He made his way to the other room and raced to the bed, crawling up onto it with much difficulty, his hands gripping the bedsheets as he slid off the bed landing on his side with a squeal. 

A figure loomed behind Thomas causing the little boy to gasp in terror. It reached down and scooped him into its arms.

Thomas punched and bit the monster fighting with all his might. The monster grabbed his hands and moved the two of them into the dim hallway. 

Thomas could make out the features of the monster and blushed feeling rather embarrassed realizing he was being held by Manuel. 

The taller man had woken and went to go to the washroom. When he had returned he saw Thomas fall off the bed and tried to see if he was okay only to be attacked by the horse loving five year old

"Thomas, relax. What's wrong?" Manuel asked, releasing the boys hands.

"I-" Thomas cut himself off. He didn't want Manuel, he wanted his Papa. What if he did run off like in his dream? 

"Where's Papa?" He asked, trying to refrain from crying. He let out a sob much to his dismay and hid his face in Manuel's shoulder. 

"He's in bed, Thomas" Manuel replied softly, carrying the boy back into the bedroom, placing him next to Philipp.

"Papa?" Thomas' voice wavered. 

Philipp stirred and sat up, leaning against the headboard, "What's wrong, Thomas?" He asked quietly. 

"Papa, you left me too!" Thomas cried, "I was at my football game and you weren't there! So I walked home and you were gone" he sobbed, collapsing against his father, wrapping his arms around him as his tiny body shook with each gasp. 

"Thomas what are you talking about?" Philipp asked with genuine confusion.

"In my dream! You left me all alone" Thomas hiccupped, hiding his face in Philipp's chest filling his shirt with bodily fluids. 

Philipp sighed, ignoring his damp shirt he picked Thomas up and held him against his chest, gently stroking his hair, "Thomas stop crying" he said gently, "I'm not going to leave you, I'm going to stay right here." he uttered softly, pressing a soft kiss to Thomas' forehead. 

"Promise?" Thomas whimpered, looking up at Philipp with round eyes. 

"Yes, I promise Thomas. Dry your eyes" Philipp brushed Thomas' tears away with the pad of his thumb, "I got you Thomas, you're safe" 

Manuel wanted to say something desperately but he knew he didn't have a say in this. So instead he sat on the edge of the bed, buttoning up his pajama shirt. 

He had seen Philipp as a stern, caring, father to his sons. But right now he saw a new side to him, one that was gentle and protective, reassuring and soft.

Something Manuel never had. Something he admired Philipp for being. He bit back a sigh, running a hand through his golden hair. 

He had vowed to be a better father than his own and that's what he was going to do. He glanced over at Philipp, who was slowly rocking Thomas in his arms, murmuring gentle words to the child. 

"Papa, please can I sleep with you?" Thomas whimpered, clutching onto Philipp's shirt.

"No, Thomas. I told you I'm not leaving-"

"Please!" Thomas wailed, "I'll be good I promise, I'll eat all my dinner and I won't break anymore vases" 

"Thomas-" 

"Papa please" the child begged, beginning to cry again. Manuel finally spoke, "Philipp, I wouldn't mind if he did."

Philipp frowned then looked down at the nodding boy. He turned back to Manuel, "Are you sure? He kicks a lot"

"I do not!"

"Thomas" 

"Sorry, Papa" the boy rested his head back on Philipp's chest, looking at Manuel with pleading eyes.

"Yes, Philipp I'm sure." Manuel said.

"Alright, Thomas. Just for tonight" Philipp caved, Thomas snuggling closer to his father. 

Manuel pulled the blankets over top of Thomas and Philipp then lay down, turning on his side. He stared into the dark of the room, his heart thudding anxiously as he heard Thomas shuffle and kick. 

Finally the room had grown quiet, aside from Philipp's gentle snores and Thomas' occasional whimpers. 

Manuel felt something press up against his back and tensed. Looking over his shoulder he saw Thomas, sprawled out, his head resting against Manuel's back and his small hand holding Philipp's. He opened his eyes, looking up at Manuel with a crooked smile. 

Manuel smiled back, rolling on his side so he was facing Thomas and Philipp. Thomas shuffled closer, his hand still holding Philipp's as if he was making sure his father wouldn't run off.

The boy rested his head on Manuel's shoulder, shutting his eyes once more. Manuel wasn't sure if he should move or not but he couldn't help but reach out and gently move the stray lock of hair from Thomas' vision. 

"Good night, Thomas" he murmured, letting sleep take him from reality. But he could have sworn he heard Thomas reply, 

"Good night, dad"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the next chapter I'm going to add Robert in a helluva lot more. I don't want to push him aside considering he's Thomas' older brother and I also want to look at how he was affected by Bastian's departure. 
> 
> I hope you are all enjoying this so far! Remember these are all random little oneshots/short stories within each chapter.


	4. I Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manuel gets a call about his son, Robert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I can't leave Robert out of the story so here's a big chunk of his backstory for you guys.  
> cause I'm unorganized.

Robert shrunk in his seat as the principal walked by, off to go and call Robert's father to come and pick him up. 

The eight year old looked at his blood stained fingertips and gulped, a bead of sweat rolling down from his forehead to his cheeks, his face flushed. Licking his chapped lips, he glanced over at the boy he had beaten up who was holding an ice-pack to his face, sniffing rather pathetically. 

Robert couldn't help but roll his eyes at the child. He had it coming, insulting his little brother and his family. He tore his eyes away from the boy and gazed at the principal who was awaiting a response from Philipp. "Well, he hasn't picked up" The principal explained, "May as well call your stepfather then"

The boy who had insulted Robert muttered something under his breath and Robert found himself shaking in his seat wishing he could knock some more sense into the rat. Robert was more than relieved the principal was calling Manuel, he was far more understanding and wasn't as quick to judge as Philipp was. Still, Robert's heart lurched as the principal began speaking with his stepfather. Perhaps fighting Marco Reus was a bad idea. He should have listened to Thomas' older friend, Miroslav and shrugged it off.

Hanging up the phone, Principal Gaurdiola turned to Robert, "Your stepfather is on his way. Didn't think you'd be as much of a bother as your younger brother" he admitted looking fairly disappointed.   
A whimper caught their attention, Robert looking under his seat only to find-

_Thomas_

"Thom! You should be in class" Robert hissed to the kindergartner. Pep heaved an exasperated sigh and motioned to his office. Marco got out of his seat to say his side of the story leaving the two brothers alone in the office. 

"But I don't want Papa to kill you!" Thomas wailed, fat tears rolling steadily down his cheeks. Robert bit back a frightened reply and helped Thomas out from under the office chair.  
"Papa won't kill me, Thom" he replied steadily.  
  


"Well he's scary when he's angry" Thomas shot back, clinging onto his brothers arm, "What if he takes away your football? Or throws you out a window?" the small child gasped his eyes growing wide, "What if he  _spanks_ you?" 

Robert narrowed his eyes at his younger brother, who certainly wasn't helping the situation one bit. He couldn't help but begin to feel a little afraid now that Thomas had blurted all those terrible things. 

"What if he does all three?" Thomas shrieked, flinging himself upon Robert crying rather dramatically, "AND THEN KILLS YOU?"

"Thomas, he called Manuel" Robert shook his brother by the shoulders, "Get a hold of yourself."

"I've never seen Manuel angry" Thomas tapped his chin, seating himself on the floor in front of Robert, "Maybe he turns into the incredible hulk?"

"Maybe he won't give a shit"

Thomas gasped, choking on his own spit, "YOU SWORE"

"Shut up, already and get back to class" Robert grumbled, leaning back in his seat crossing his arms, "I'll be fine"

Thomas' lip quivered, "You never used to be so grumpy and mean" he grumbled, getting to his feet, brushing off his pants.  
He stuck out his tongue, "I hope you fall off a cliff you stupid poo-head!" With that, the five year old walked into the office door, rubbing his nose with a scowl, he pushed it open leaving Robert alone with only his thoughts to keep him company. 

Robert flinched at the sound of the office door opening, Manuel walking in at a brisk pace, his expression grim. 

Robert sank farther in his seat and averted his eyes, his heart racing wildly. He started to think about what Thomas had said earlier and dread what was yet to come. Manuel caught sight of the boy and made his way over, Robert starring down at the carpet as if it were the most interesting piece of art. 

"Let's go" Manuel ordered sternly. Robert opened his mouth to reply only to shut it with a snap when his eyes met Manuel's, " _Now_ " 

The walk to the car was silent but it made Robert uneasy. He could sense the tension in the air and fought back the urge to cry. Manuel was taller than Philipp- taller than most men, more intimidating when mad- which Robert had hoped he'd never have to witness but it was far too late now. Robert had looked up to Manuel a great deal but now he had made him angry- a knot of guilt tightened in the pit of his stomach as they made it to the car, "Manu wait" Robert squeaked out, the taller man turning heel to look at the child with a disapproving gaze. He remained quiet awaiting Robert's further words. 

"Are you- are you going to tell, Papa?" 

He received no answer. 

\------------

Once at home, Manuel had directed Robert to the bathroom so he could clean up his face. Manuel paid great attention in cleaning Robert's split lip and bruised cheek then speaking of the event that had occurred. Robert watched as Manuel stood up, washing his hands at the sink, the blood quickly washing off his hands. Robert did the same once Manuel had stepped out of the way. When drying his hands on the soft towel, Robert had glanced over at Manuel- his arms folded over his chest, expression unreadable. 

The boy offered a sheepish smile, ducking his head as he padded out of the bathroom into his room, his heart leaping into his throat at the sound of Manuel's footsteps following after him. Leaning in the doorway, Manuel waited until Robert had sat on the edge of the bed before he spoke. 

"The boy provoked you and you fought, am I correct?" He asked, his voice surprisingly calm. 

The eight year old nodded feeling himself grow hot, shaking a little, "He told me that- that Papa wasn't normal. That Thomas was a silly little boy who'd grow up on the streets" he took a breath, "Like the other uneducated faggots out there" 

Manuel couldn't suppress the look of shock that lit up his face, mouth agape at the remark. The boys in Robert's grade were around eight or nine years old, how one knew such language, Manuel would never know. The only explanation could be the parents.

"He said that?" 

Robert nodded, not letting himself relax just yet. An adult could seem calm and collected one moment, the next you tell a simple joke they could explode. To Robert, Manuel- along with other adults- was like a bomb. It was only a matter of time until they blew up.

"Is that really why you decided to start a fight with this boy?" Manuel asked, kneeling down to Robert's level, concern flashing in his friendly blue eyes. 

Robert scowled, "I'm not going to let him get away with saying that"

"Yes, but I know you're a very smart child-" Manuel caught the boys dejected look and corrected himself,  _"Young man_ \- but I don't think you'd be the type to start a fight over that. Has anything else been bothering you?" 

The eight year old chewed his lip, shifting on the bed averting his eyes. "Well," he began, refusing to look at Manuel, "I've been thinking a lot about father. Y'see Thomas won't shut up about him! He keeps wailing about how he'll come back and everything will be fine again. He says you're his bestest friend and that you wouldn't mind father coming back. But it's gotten me thinking", Robert struggled to find the right words for a few moments, glad that Manuel was patient, "Why doesn't father care about us?"

"Your father does care" Manuel began cautiously. He couldn't speak for Bastian and he had grown to despise him from the stories Philipp had told him, nevertheless he tried to understand where the man was coming from, "He just needs some time to himself" Manuel inwardly cringed. 

"Manu?" Robert asked, his voice coming out as a squeak, "Are you going to tell Papa?" 

"I can't keep these kind of things from him, Robert. I can tell him about the fight, not this conversation if it makes you feel better" 

The eight year old shook his head, "Please don't tell him! I don't want him to be ashamed of me, that's why father left" the child blurted, bursting into tears. Manuel shook his head, "That's not true, you can't blame yourself for adult things, Robert. Your papa will always be proud of you-"

"I don't want him running away like father did" Robert confessed, hiccuping and wiping his eyes with the back of his hands. Manuel's heart ached for the child, "Robert he won't run away, he'd never leave you"

"Promise?"

"Yes, Robert I promise" Manuel said quietly as he wrapped his arms around Robert in a tight embrace, "I promise" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was more emotional than expected. Comments are appreciated! They're what keep the fics going tbh.


	5. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas despises how Manuel replaced Bastian. Almost as much as he hates his traitor brother.

Manuel and Robert had both fallen asleep on the couch after watching a movie together. 

The nine year old was curled up next to Manuel, his head resting on his chest, mouth agape as he snored. Manuel had his arm wrapped around Robert fast asleep looking completely at peace.

Little Thomas watched from the corner his eyes narrowed, lip curled in complete and utter disgust. How could Robert betray their father that way? Surely Bastian would be returning.

The seven year old huffed and folded his arms across his chest. He did not like this one bit. 

He stomped over to where his brother and Manuel were sleeping and opened his mouth to shout.

Yet.

Nothing came out.

He stood there with his mouth agape, fists clenched and shoulders shaking. He shut his mouth barley biting back a frustrated sob.

It just wasn't fair. He wanted his father so badly. It had been three years now. Three years since Manuel stupid idiot Neuer had moved in.

"My brother may be stupid but I'm not falling for your trick" Thomas hiccuped, unaware that Manuel was very much awake and could hear what the child had said.

"I thought you were my bestest friend but you tried to replace father and now Robert fell for it. I-I'll tell Papa on you-" Thomas squeaked, his lip quivering.  
"And-and you'll be sorry" he burst into a fit of tears and sat on the floor rather dramatically.

Robert awoke with a start, Manuel 'waking' a moment later

"Thom!" Robert squealed, "What happened?" He got off the couch and approached his brother. 

Manuel sat forwards biting back a sigh. 

"Stay away from me!" Thomas shouted, "Traitor! He's not father and he never will be!"

Manuel got up off the couch and approached the two, Thomas falling silent as the gentle "giant" loomed over them. 

At first Thomas was afraid Manuel was going to shout at him but the blonde only knelt to his level and wiped Thomas' eyes.

"I'm not your father" he said quietly, "I'm still your friend"

"You're lying" Thomas spluttered. 

Manuel shook his head, "A father wouldn't sneak cookies to you two before dinner or take you to the park" he exclaimed, "That's what friends do" 

Robert glanced at Manuel with a questioning look but soon caught on and kept his mouth shut.

The blonde hated lying- especially to children. But he'd have to have a talk with Philipp in where he stood in all of this. Despite it being three years nothing had really changed and he had known that Philipp needed to explain to Thomas what was going on.

"I guess you're right" Thomas mumbled, wiping his nose on his sleeve. His eyes then filled with more tears, "Manu, will you forgive me?" 

Manuel nodded, "Of course Thomas. You were upset" 

The child wrapped his arms around Manuel whimpering into his chest trying to keep himself from crying once more.  
"Don't fret, Cowboy" Manuel smiled down at the boy, running a hand through his hair fondly, "It'll be alright" he swallowed back the rising feeling of guilt and displeasure with himself. 

Lying was something Manuel Peter Neuer was truly ashamed of. Another thought that had plagued his thoughts was when Thomas had called him "Dad" in his sleep.

By now that had lost all meaning.....

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I want to make the fic multichaptered or not.
> 
> Edit: It'll be multichaptered.


End file.
